User blog:Bhadington/PvP Styles
'PvP Styles' For those that are completely new to the game and dont have a clue what PvP stands for I'll help you out... Player vs Player battles. You can take part in PvP battles in North New Haven PvP isn't the same as what is used to be. Back in the olden days it used to be full of the top players battling it out against each other to see who could be top. Now however, players make sure they don't fight another player. Instead they fight "bots" or AI which are much easier to beat. To put it simply, there are 3 ways to PvP successfully and I'm going to explain them all to you. For this we will presume that I have 6 guardians... Heroic Fenrir lvl 32 Jackarachnid lvl 32 Deerite lvl 32 Whirlin lvl 32 Flame Lizzy lvl 6 Murray lvl 6 Quick PvP Quick PvP's only last about 1 minute, hence their name. It's when a player has a set up of either 1 or 2 strong guards with 2 or 3 low leveled guards like so.. Heroic Fenrir, Jackarachnid, Flame Lizzy, Murray Set up in that order your lvl's would be 32, 32, 6, 6. Your first lvl 32 guardian (Heroic Fenrir in this case) should win the battle solo handedly, if not however, you have your second lvl 32 there ready to finish the fight. Using this technique, you wont use your lvl 6's at all! Xp PvP Xp PvP simply put is when you have 4 strong guardians out and have only 1 guardian gain any xp. You'd set up your 4 strong guards in any order you wanted. While "Xp Pvp'ing" you wouldn't change your guardians at all. You would keep them in exactly the same order. When one dies.. the next one takes over. That way you will only ever have 1 guardian gain xp rather than sharing it around. If you know your Heroic Fenrir can take out 3 guardians and you want to train your Jackarachnid you'd put them as your first two guards. Heroic Fenrir will die, leaving Jackarachnid only 1 guardian to beat, thus gaining all the xp! Training PvP Don't get fooled and confuse this with Xp PvP because it's totally different. If you decide to train a guardian, in our case we'll use Murray lvl 6, you'd set your guards up as follows. Murray (6), lvl 32, lvl 32, lvl 32 Murray as your first guardian followed by 3 of your 4 lvl 32 guardians in whatever you choose. Now comes the training part. For your first move, you will change Murray out to your first lvl 32 guardian. This way Murray will survive! From here you use the same tactic as with "Xp PvP" where you simply fight with that one guardian until it dies and the next one takes over. At the end of the fight, your low lvl guy (Murray) will get a lot of xp, while one of your lvl 32's also get some xp getting them closer to their own lvl up! This technique is the quickest way to lvl up a guardian for either selling or keeping. Now you know all the main techniques for PvP, go have fun and try them out. If you have any questions, feel free to post them below and I'll get back to you when I can! Happy Gaming. Bhadi Category:Blog posts